1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for monitoring a hot surface of a cooking apparatus, capable of informing a hot surface of a cook top to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electric ovens, electronic ranges, electric ranges, gas ranges, gas oven ranges, and cook tops are used as an apparatus for cooking food at home.
Cook tops of these apparatuses have many problems associated with a user's safety because food is heated with the food put on a hot plate and the user cannot observe a separate flame with his natural eyes. For example, the user thinks that the hot plate is not heated at high temperature, touches the hot plate with his hand, and his hand get burned.
To solve this problem, generally, a separate light-emitting member such as a lamp is added, and the light-emitting member is emitted at a predetermined position of the hot plate when the hot plate reaches high temperature.
However, according to a related art, heater temperature is detected and a hot surface of the hot plate is informed of to a user. At this point, only an alarm according to the heater temperature is provided regardless of an error occurring during an actual cooking operation. In other words, an error associated with a result of detecting the hot surface of the cook top cannot be monitored or judged. Instead, when the hot surface of the cook top is detected, only an alarm regarding the hot surface is provided, and an error or reason of disorder in a system cannot be provided.
For example, even when the hot plate reaches high temperature due to malfunction of a sensor or disorder of the system, an alarm is not provided and a user may be damaged. Also, even though the hot plate does not reach high temperature, an alarm is provided and the user feels uneasy.